Help:New Image Galleries
Welcome to the new image gallery! New image galleries are in for a preview period, to allow communities to try out this updated gallery design. Read the announcement . For now, this new style is available for creation and modification using source only, and is not supported within the classic rich-text editor or the VisualEditor. Gallery creation and editing tools are currently in development and will be available soon. The new image galleries provide different layouts for up to the first 8 images, with some images varying in size depending on the total number of images. You can see various layouts here. New image gallery basics Here are some things you need to know about the new image galleries. * All slideshows will be converted to new image galleries. 'Sliders will be unaffected. * Not all galleries will convert to the new style when this feature is enabled. See the section below for more information on what will be converted. If you disable the new image galleries in Labs, all of your galleries will convert back to the old style. * The gallery shows a maximum of 8 images by default on the page. If there are more than 8 images, a "Show More" button will appear. Clicking on this button expands the module and displays 12 additional images. "Show Fewer" collapses the module back to the first 8 images. * The gallery can be adjusted to show all images by default (up to 100) if you add the parameter expand="true" to the gallery tag (). Clicking on the "show more" button at the bottom will show up to 100 more images instead of the next 12. * The gallery respects image order. * Gallery parameters that customize border color and caption size do not function with the new gallery design. * There is a limit of 3,000 images for new image galleries. Any images that go beyond that will fail silently and not show in the gallery. * Once you enable the new image galleries in Labs, you will only be able to create and edit galleries via source mode (i.e. you will not see an "add image to gallery" button any galleries, nor will you see any tools in the classic rich text editor or VisualEditor.) New gallery tools are coming soon for the VisualEditor. Previewing your wikia with the new image galleries Before you turn this new feature on, you may want to see a preview of what your wikia's pages will look like with the new gallery style. We have created a way to preview individual pages with the new image gallery implementation by adding '?gallery=new to a URL. For example: http://arresteddevelopment.wikia.com/wiki/Rita_Leeds?gallery=new Gallery conversions to new galleries The list below details the changes that occur when the new galleries are enabled in WikiFeatures. Upcoming Changes and Known Issues Here are some changes that you may expect to see in the upcoming weeks as we continue to refine the feature: * The new gallery style is not rendered in Forum or Message Wall threads. * The new gallery style is not rendered in tabs. * SVG files may not properly display in the new galleries. * New image galleries now render in . However, due to caching, some users may see old style galleries, or no galleries, when editing in VisualEditor until late November 2014. This will only occur on pages that were edited during the first few weeks the new gallery style was available. * Video galleries are not rendered in VisualEditor if the new galleries are enabled. FAQ Why are only some of my galleries converting to the new style? Check the source of the image galleries that are not converting. Do they have link= parameters in them? We have made a choice to not convert galleries that contain links as some image galleries are used as navigational tools for wikias. If you want them to convert to the new style, remove all the links in the gallery and save. Can I adjust the image cropping in the new style? All images displayed in the new galleries are cropped square, to allow for optimal use of space. The full image can be viewed by clicking on the image. Why are the videos that I added to a gallery not showing up in the new image gallery conversion? ''' We are no longer supporting multimedia galleries. If you would like to display these videos, please create a separate gallery containing only videos, or embed them individually within your article context. '''What happened to the slideshow feature? We felt that we could address both the use cases for slideshows and image galleries with one feature. We welcome your feedback. 'I want more than 8 images to show by default. Can I do that? ' Yes. The gallery can be adjusted to show all images by default (up to 100) if you add the parameter expand="true" to the gallery tag (). The "show more" button will need to be clicked to view additional images past the first 100. See also * - Details about the default options for galleries on Wikia. Further Help and Feedback de:Hilfe:Neue Bilder-Galerien es:Ayuda:Nueva galería de imágenes fi:Ohje:Uudet kuvagalleriat fr:Aide:Nouvelles galeries d'images it:Aiuto:Nuove gallerie immagini ja:ヘルプ:新イメージギャラリー ko:도움말:새로운 그림 갤러리 nl:Help:Nieuwe afbeeldinggalerijen pl:Pomoc:Nowe galerie obrazów pt:Ajuda:Novas galerias de imagens ru:Справка:Новые галереи изображений vi:Trợ giúp:Thư viện ảnh mới zh:Help:新圖片冊 Category:New Features Category:Help